1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a game method for sharpening anagramming skills and apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for word games have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,195 to Bean et al. teaches a word-forming game apparatus comprising lettered playing pieces, each having thereon one or more color bars representative of the value of the letter, such value being inversely proportional to the frequency of occurrence of the letter. The players arrange the pieces to form words, with the pieces used being selected so as to score the highest possible number of points, and are awarded chips corresponding in number and color to the color bars on the pieces played. The winner is the player having the highest court in color chips.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,813 to Hirsch teaches a word game including a plurality of playing pieces each having either a letter of the alphabet and a value indicator thereon or being universally useful as any letter of the alphabet, a ratio of lettered to universally useful pieces being at least about 10 to 1. A playing surface having a plurality of contiguous playing piece accepting playing spaces thereon in linear array. A device for generating a number by chance from a selected set of numbers to multiply the sum of the value indicators of the playing pieces on the playing surface to obtain a product after a player takes his turn. A plurality of value markers or the like to be paid to the player in an amount determined by the product developed on his turn. Also, a method of playing the word game utilizing the aforementioned structures.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,518 to Crowe et al. teaches a mediated name game apparatus having a playing board involving randomly drawn playing tiles to be matched with names of noteworthy people having a first set of uniformly colored playing tiles inscribed with letters of and English alphabet and numbers, a second of playing tiles having a second uniform color, also inscribed with letters and numbers, a plurality of bag containers for concealed containment of the first and second sets of playing the tiles, the playing board consisting of a tray board divided into a plurality of columns for accepting and retaining the playing tiles corresponding to the first letters of selected by players of names of noteworthy people, and including a game card for listing the names and for scoring the associated numbers contained on the playing tiles selected and for a procedure for challenging and mediating names selected wherein the mediation is performed by referring to a mutually agreed upon reference source typically a book. The invention also relates to a method of play for matching playing tiles, having letters inscribed thereon, with names of noteworthy people from a selected category of activity, involving a procedure for challenging a one players section by an other player and for mediating the challenge by referring to an agreed-upon reference book or source.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,065 to Motskin teaches a language building game for two to four players utilizing a grid marked game playing board, a pool of playing tiles each bearing a letter of the alphabet on its face, and a scoring sheet for each player. The game method includes placing a first plurality of tiles on the board by a first placing only a single tile on the board adjacent to the first plurality of tiles by the second player, wherein the first and second players continue to build about the first plurality of tiles and the single tile by placing additional pluralities of tile on the board.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,789,421 to Wakefield teaches a word forming game which has a letter selection based on words used commonly in conversation. The word game of the present invention may include: one six-sided die; a game board having four player areas, each area numbered one through six to correspond to the numbers on the die; thirty-one letter tiles imprinted with commonly used letters on both sides of the tile; and a score card. According to a method of playing the game of a preferred embodiment, four players place letter tiles next to each number located in the player areas. By rolls of the die, each player selects four of the letters and attempts to form a word. Each player is given preferably eight rounds in which to form words. At the end of the game, the player may receive a bonus score for forming a sentence from the words formed during the game. Generally, each letter used to form a word counts one point. The scorecard is used to record the letters, words and the points. The player at the end of eight rounds with the highest total points is the winner.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,439 to Anderson teaches a word game for entertaining players and improving their vocabularies. The method of playing the word game comprises the steps of providing a plurality of tiles each with a front and a back. The front and back of each of the tiles has a unique letter of the alphabet imprinted thereon. A timer is provided. The timer expires after a predetermined amount of time has elapsed. A card is provided for each player, each having a plurality of columns and a series of rows. All players simultaneously participate. One player shakes all the tiles in a tumbler and lets one tile fall out. The front and the back of the tile are viewed and the timer is started. Players write two series of words on the card they are holding. Each of the series is written in a unique row of the card. Words is the first series begin with one of the letters of the tile. Words in the second series begin with the other of the letters of the tile. Each of the words written in the first of the columns is of one syllable. Words in consecutive columns increase by one syllable. A score of three points per word per syllable is assigned. The score of all words is summed to obtain a final score. The player having the highest final score is the winner.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for word games have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a game method for sharpening anagramming skills and apparatus therefor that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a game method for sharpening anagramming skills and apparatus therefor that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a game method for sharpening anagramming skills and apparatus therefor that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an apparatus of a game method for sharpening anagramming skills. The apparatus includes at least one game card, a plurality of tiles, and a tile bag. The plurality of tiles are selectively positioned on the at least one game card to form words and the tile bag holds the plurality of tiles. The at least one game card has nine rows of a plurality of playing squares thereon, a draw column, a play column, and a bonus column. The plurality of tiles are positionable on the nine rows of a plurality of playing squares to form words. The draw column indicates the amount of the tiles to draw from the tile bag when playing each of the nine rows of a plurality of playing squares, the play column indicates the amount of tiles needed to be used to qualify for a bonus, and the bonus column indicates the amount of the bonus.
The present invention is an anagramming word game for 2-4 players. It can also be played alone to sharpen an individual""s anagramming skills.
The present invention comprises 4 game cards, 103 tiles including 96 lettered tiles, 4 blank tiles, and 3 bonus tiles, a tile bag, and 4 optional racks.
The players form words on the game cards with the lettered tiles drawn from the tile bag, and compete for high scores by forming words with the highest point value. This is accomplished by utilizing point values of the letters played by taking advantage of the premium circles and by forming longer words so as to collect bonuses as diagrammed on the playing cards.
Initially, each player receives a game card, and all of the tiles are placed in the tile bag and mixed. The players then, in no particular order, draw from the tile bag the number of tiles indicated under the DRAW column on the game card for that particular round beginning with round A and ending with round I. When a round is played and scores tallied, the tiles are returned to the tile bag and mixed for the next round.
The object of the present invention is to form words on playing lines of each successive round, as indicated by the diagramed columns on the game cards. Hence, in round A, six (6) tiles are drawn, as indicated in the DRAW column, with which to form a five (5) letter word, as indicated in the PLAY column.
If in round A, a player forms a five (5) letter word, the player receives as a score the point value of the letters played. A letter falling on a premium circle marked 2 has its value doubled, and a ten (10) point bonus, as indicated in the BONUS column, are awarded for playing five (5) letters thereby xe2x80x9ccompleting the linexe2x80x9d. If, however, in round A, a player forms only a four (4) or a three (3) letter word, no bonus is awarded. The player receives as a score, the point value of the letters played and the multiple value of whatever letter falls on the premium circle.
As diagramed on the game cards, each round has it own playing and scoring procedure. If a 9, 8, or 7 letter word is formed, the player receives in addition to the premium points, the bonus indicated in the BONUS column. Hence, a nine (9) letter word would receive a fifty (50) point bonus and a seven (7) letter word would receive a five (5) point bonus. This scoring and playing system holds true in all rounds.
The bottom number in the PLAY column of each round indicates the least number of letters played in that round in which a bonus is awarded. A player may begin a word anywhere on the playing line that is advantageous to the score. In no round is a word less than three (3) letters allowed. After each round, the player returns all the tiles to the tile bag.
Each of the rounds (G, H, I) requires the forming of a ten (10) letter word to xe2x80x9ccomplete the linexe2x80x9d. These rounds become progressively more difficult, as the words are longer and the draw allowances are progressively reduced. The premium circle values and the awarded bonus, however, are significantly increased.
The drawing system for the present invention has been devised to afford the player a more enhanced and flexible band with which to form words.
In each round a player may discard one tile from the draw and exchange it for another. The new tile must be kept and cannot be returned as a duplicate. A bonus tile, however, can be redeemed.
At the outset of each round, a player may return from, and only from, the initial draw all duplicate tiles in excess of two. The new letter or letters must be kept. A bonus tile, however, can be redeemed.
At the outset of each round, a player has an option of returning the initial draw and draw again. The second draw must be kept. The duplicate rule, however, is still in effect.
A blank tile can be used as any letter to form a word but has no point value. A bonus tile is redeemed for two additional tiles. All tiles redeemed from a bonus tile must be kept and cannot be returned or exchanged for any reason. The bonus tile cannot be used as a blank and cannot be returned to the tile bag until the round is over. If in redeeming a bonus tile another bonus tile is drawn, it too can be redeemed.
Before play the players may want to agree upon a dictionary to use as a reference source. All words labeled as parts of speech including those listed as of foreign origin or as archaic, obsolete, colloquial, slang, etc. are allowed with the exception of the following: words always capitalized, abbreviations, prefixes and suffixes standing alone, and words requiring a hyphen or an apostrophe.
The game ends when the I round is completed. At the end of the game, the player with the highest score wins. In the event of a tie, all players play an additional G round until a winner is determined.
A running tally of the score is kept, round by round. The score value of each letter is indicated by the number on the tile. The score of each round is the sum of the letter value or each word formed plus the additional points obtained from placing letters on the premium circles and bonuses awarded as indicated in the BONUS column on the playing cards.
In forming a word, whenever a letter is played on a square with an encircled number, the value of the letter is multiplied by the encircled number. For example, if the number is 2, the value is doubled; if the number is 3, the value is tripled, etc.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.